


Fear Not for the Future, Weep Not for the Past

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Michonne tells Rick about her son, as they lie in bed after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not for the Future, Weep Not for the Past

**Author's Note:**

> So, I put this work up on my tumblr (zombiedaddyrick) but I thought, since I plan on putting all my work here I might as well repost it, so here it is. Hope you like it!

The Virginia spring days were starting to get warmer so they kept the windows cracked open, letting the breeze drift through the room. The night was still fairly early and Carl had taken Judith to his room for bed, but the two of them laid in bed, chatting lazily.

“And it’s not that I didn’t want a police dog,” Rick continues, gesturing with his free hand, “I was just, you know, pretty allergic to them. Couldn’t be in a car with a K-9 for 8 hours a day without sneezing so hard I couldn’t drive. Wasn’t enough Benadryl in the world, even back then.”

“Is that so?” Michonne laughs. He rubs his fingers along her arm. She’s comfortable with her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. A few months ago, if someone told her she’d be here, laying in his arms, she would have escorted them herself straight to Denise.

“I’ve always wanted to get a pet. I love animals.” she pouts. “I miss Flame.”

“I mean, we got Daryl downstairs.” he drawls, and they both shake a little with laughter. They let it get quiet again, the only sound filling the room is their breathing. “It’s the best I can do for you right now.”

“I was thinking about getting my son one, before all this.” she reveals. Rick’s body shifts with his intake of breath, almost like he wants to speak. Michonne knows his eyes are on her, but she doesn’t meet them. 

“He used to always play with my co-worker’s dog. Some days, if it wasn’t too late, she’d come around for wine after work and she’d bring him with her because she knew he liked him. He was barely bigger than the thing.”

She lets her mind drift a little, remembering what her life was like before. The early morning alarm clocks, the long Atlanta commute, the suits, the toys scattered across the dark wood floors in her apartment. 

“Mike and I, the night before all this happened,” an incredulous breath leaves her, “we talked about getting Andre a puppy from the shelter that next day. Maybe a Collie, or a Labrador…something that could grow up with him.”

Rick hums in agreement, so she continues.

“We were at a camp on the outskirts of the city. In one of the neighborhoods. The army put the chain-links up all around us. They left though, pretty early on. Those provisions barely lasted a week. None of us knew how how long it would be before they came back and…we needed to go into the city and find food or else things—they were gonna get bad. When we got back, the fences were down and-.”

“You know you don’t have to…not right now.”

She toys with the edge of the bedsheet. 

“Hey,” he asks, “what was he like?”

“Just like his father,” she says, remembering the ear-to-ear grin they’d both shared. “a goofball. Smart. Very charming. Laughed at my jokes.”

“Really now,” he says softly, rubbing around her wrist now. “I gotta learn how to do that.”

“Carl knows. I told him after the prison. When we thought we’d lost Judith,” she finally meets his soft gaze, “we were in that house.”

“Yeah…he was moody that day” Rick remembers. 

“He’s moody everyday.” Their eyes meet again and they chuckle, the air comfortable again.

“Well, I’m glad you told me.” 

“I was always going to tell you.”

“Why now?”

“Because I’m not sad about it anymore. I’m not mad about it,” she says truthfully. “You lose people. But you gain people. Life goes on, just like it did before.” Michonne settles her head back into Rick’s chest and sighs. “You don’t get to stay stuck in the past anymore. I decided that a while ago.”

Any tension left in her body leaves her when Rick touches his lips to hers, just barely, then to her forehead. He doesn’t say anything else. They fall asleep soon after.


End file.
